Ara-cytidine, also called cytarabine, cytosine arabinoside, or CA, has been known for some time as an effective agent for controlling growth of certain kinds of cancers, especially leukemia. Its use has been hampered, however, because of difficulties in establishing and maintaining effective and sustained contact between the compound and the cells under treatment.